justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 9
' Welcome to Cairo ma monsterz!Ancient Egypt is known for its aroma methods used in dead body burials or even personal embellishment. So, for this episode’s challenge in Cairo, you’ll have to design a little set of aromatic candles. You’ll have to send this form to my e-mail and I’ll make them for ya. :' .' Candle set name : . Candle 1 Colour : Height ( from 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest ) : Shape : Scent : Notes : . Candle 2 Colour : Height ( from 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest ) : Shape : Scent : Notes : . Candle 3 Colour : Height ( from 1 to 5, with 5 being the highest ) : Shape : Scent : Notes : . Basket Shape : Devorations / Ornaments : '. .' '''I’ll then post your candle baskets anonymously and people will vote for which they would buy… The votes will be your challenge score… It’ll work just like the poem challenge in episode 6… Send me your forms asap. I will update in 2-3 days. If sb hasn’t sent me their forms by then, they will ( obviously ) get a Challenge score of 0. Please hurry up! ' '''. Good luck ( again )! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap. .' '. 'SUBMISSIONS' Here are the candle sets that you made. The truth is that it was pretty challenging for some sets of yours XD.... Anyways, this time, it's not just about voting... Each and every one contestant Will have to comment a little critique about the candle sets below. You will have to review ALL of them including yours in order to not reveal which was the one you made... The critiques will have to have the following form : .''' Set 1 : ( a pro and a con ) Set 2 : ( a pro and a con ) ...etc etc... ( continue until you review all of the sets including yours... REMEMBER! Do NOT reveal which is the one you made... ! ) . '''UPDATES: 1. If you reveal which set is whose, you'll get disqualified. 2. The wikians may vote for the best set. Please try to imagine the candles in real life... PS, the labels show the candle's scent of which they are hung from. 3. Don't forget to keep on voting for who you want to survive the most on the Community Vote poll! 4. The votes you get will be transformed to a /10 scale and this will be your Challenge score. 5. The candle voting and reviewing will last for 48 hours.. ''' '''6. ALL the contestants will HAVE to review the candle sets! REMEMBER! You will have to reviwe yours too but 'do NOT reveal which is the one you made... !' 7. The wikians can also review the candles... Feel free to give the contestants some feedback! ;) .''' ...the candle sets : ' Set1.png Set2.png Set3.png Set4.png Set5.png Set6.png '. '''Voting stopped at this point : Set 1 ( 15 ) ( JDisbae ) Set 2 ( 3 ) ( MikeyRocks33 ) Set 3 ( 4 ) ( Bunnylove14 ) Set 4 ( 1 ) ( SonGotan25 ) Set 5 ( 2 ) ( Matusmati ) Set 6 ( 2 ) ( TheEmmaShow ) .' The monsterz : Bunnylove14AvatarMKVRSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarMKVRSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarMKVRSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarMKVRSeason2.png '. Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 4 ) JDisbae ( 11 ) Matusmati ( 2 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 5 ) SonGotan25 ( 1 ) TheEmmaShow ( 1 ) .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . JDisbae . '''Congrats! The crowd seemed to like your candles! I did too! Anyways, your Challenge score is a 10/10 and your Cv score is a 5/5... Congrats! You pass to the next phase!' '''2nd . Bunnylove14 - MikeyRocks33 . '''You are all here with the exact score of 4. I'll call your names to judge separately.' ' Bunnylove14 - Great! I personally thought that YOUR candle set was the best.... I liked the colours, the scents, the shapes, the theme... Everything! If it was on me, you'd get a 9,5/10 but JDlover's votes were SO many that when scaling the scores to 10, yours became a 2,5/10! Your CV score was a 1,5/5 .... I think that you both ( u & Mikey ) did pretty low when it comes to wikian votes this time... MikeyRocks33 - Like I said to Bunny, I thought your scores were less than just low... Anyways, I really liked your set too! The only thing I'd change is the palm tree candle... It really stands out in a bad way... Your Challenge score is a 2/10 and your CV score is a 2/5... '''You both pass to the next phase!' 3rd . Matusmati . '''I liked your set too! Y'all did pretty good this time! I liked the scents and the design... I did though think that buying a 3 candle set with two of them being the same is pretty.... lame I guess? Anyways, '''You pass to the next phase! .''' '''We are down to SonGotan25 and TheEmmaShow. Ain't that funny? You are the two returnees.... Guess sb didn't like their 2nd chance... One of you stays and keeps on fighting... One of you leaves forever this time....... So, who's the 2nd monster to leave the game forever? .' '. .''' '''SonGotan25 . '''I am sorry but '''you are eliminated from the game and there's no way to return now. Your set was the one with the lowest amount of votes... Also, your CV score was the lowest of the episode... I guess two low scores can't keep you standing still... I am really happy that I gave you the opportunity to compete! Hope you had a great time and learned a couple things.... See ya! :) .' '''4th . TheEmmaShow . '''Congrats! '''You pass to the next phase! '''You're still in this thanks to a 0,5 point difference from Son's score! It's all about that one vote that kept you here! Your challenge score is a 1/10 and your CV score is a 0,5./5... '. Guys, just for the record, I am a bit dissappointed with your scores this time... Please step it up cuz.......... .''' '''WE ARE GOING TO ASIA! and you gotta step it up cuz we're climbing... SO SO high.... On... THE EVEREST! That's right ! I'll meet ya in our hotel on the mount. Everest for the next eisode! See ya'll on Everest! Until then, have a good time! .' '. ' ' Category:Blog posts